The 3rd Level
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: After Arthur's sudden death, Ariadne is comforted by a certain Extractor. Just me being EVIL!
1. Chapter 1

The Third Level

1.

~ Ariadne stood by the window of her little apartment. Her wedding gifts were still unopened and stashed in a corner. Their bright shinny wrapping paper mocking her with their details of hearts and flowers. Of all things bridal.

Their wedding was a few months ago and she still had not summoned the courage to unwrap these things and find a place for them. It was a job her and her husband were supposed to do together.

She and Arthur had been honeymooning in Brazil. The Point Man wanting to see the stunning country and do extreme activities. Ariadne had not backed down from the rock climbing, para-sailing or zip lining. She had enjoyed the adventurous things she and her new husband had done together.

It was while zip lining that the Point Man had taken a hard landing and cut his leg on unseen rocks.

He had laughed it off and told her he was fine. The Architect bandaging him up and they didn't worry about it.

It was that night, the fever started. He was sweating so badly and it took a long time for the ambulance to get there. Ariadne didn't speak Portages, and had trouble talking to the doctors. One moment, he was fine, the next he was gone. The doctors explaining to her, in broken English, it had been some kind of infection from the fall. Something in the water that had poisoned his blood.

She didn't believe them until they showed her his body. His skin strangely pale and gray as she tried to wake him up. The nurses asked her to call someone and she couldn't stop her endless crying. She cried so hard she thought she might die. She wanted to die.

She couldn't think of anyone to call except Cobb. The Extractor coming on the first flight he could. Taking charge of everything. Making arrangements for Arthur's body to be transported. He made everything so easy. All she had to do was take Cobb's hand and climb on board the plane home. She didn't have to worry about the funeral or think too much about what had happened. Cobb took care of everything. He made all the phone calls and all she had to do was dress in a black and watch a white casket lowered into the cold, lonely ground.

This haunted the young bride more then anything else. If his body had been cremated, she might have felt better. Thinking of her husband in the ground, hurt her.

He was so young and strong. How could he have died? How could his life have slipped away so easily?

~ "Ariadne?" Cobb's voice came to her.

She tore her gaze from the window and looked at the handsome Extractor.

Cobb was in her apartment.

"Your door was unlocked." He said to her unasked question.

She didn't want to see him. Didn't want anyone here. She hadn't bothered to take a shower and her hair was limp with grease. Her apartment was filthy and littered with fast food. The trash hadn't been taken out and it smelled.

"Ariadne. I came to check on you." Cobb said looking around her home. "See if you were alright."

"I'm fine." Ariadne told him.

"When was the last time you cleaned? Or took a shower?" He asked as he started to pick up the trash.

"Cobb, don't do that. Please." She said feeling ashamed and embarrassed. She had always been so good about keeping her home clean.

"Ariadne, I went through the same thing after Mal died. I pulled up into my own shell and festered there. You know better then anyone what that did to me." Cobb said as he pulled out a garbage bag and was tossing the trash in it.

"Cobb." She said pushing back her hair and wanting to cry.

"Go take a shower. Go get cleaned up." He ordered her. "I'll finish here and then you're coming home with me."

"I'm fine." Ariadne said fighting back tears.

"No. your not." Cobb said. He was taking charge now just like he did right after after Arthur's death.

She did as he told her. She took a long, hot shower and washed her hair twice. Her scalp hurting from the scrubbing she had to give it.

It felt god to dress in clean clothes. She felt better as she came into her living room. Cobb had opened the windows to let the air in. The trash was picked up and thrown away.

"Smells better in here." She told him as he tied off three trash bags.

"I'm sure it does. Why don't you pack an overnight bag?" He asked gently. His fine eyes kind as he spoke to her like she were an easily frightened animal.

"I'll be fine." She whispered.

"You are not fine. You haven't been picking up the phone. Your place is a wreck. When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Go pack a bag. Don't forget your toothbrush. We have a guest room ready for you." He said softly. His voice commanding, yet kind.

She held back tears and nodded.

She did as he told her. She packed a bag and her bathroom things. It felt good to not have to think too much. To be instructed to do simple things. Pack a bag, pack a toothbrush, pack socks.

It was easier to not think.

~ Cobb's home was beautiful. It was a modern craftsman and it was stylish and family friendly. The Extractor took her to a secluded guest room with it's own bathroom.

"Just until you can manage on your own. It's what Arthur would have wanted." Cobb explained. "For you to be taken care of." He added in a whisper.

Ariadne bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant." She so softly she was sure Cobb wouldn't have heard. Tears falling out of her eyes as she stood in the center of the room.

Cobb only nodded. His face that troubled scowl that showed he was worried. His fine eyes went to her then.

"That's good news." He said honestly. His voice sincere. "It's good you have something of Arthur."

"Did he know? About the baby?" Cobb asked.

She shook her head. No, Arthur didn't know. She didn't even know until he was gone.

She cried then. The Extractor holding her as let lose ugly sobs.

~ "You need to start eating." Cobb said after she had cried herself out. Her body felt slightly better now. Cleaner somehow.

"I have been eating." She told him numbly as she watched him cook pasta and cut up vegetables.

"Yeah, I saw what you were eating." He grumbled. "That doesn't count as food."

"I'm not hungry." She said petulantly. The Extractor caring for her like she were a child.

Cobb sighed.

"Do you really want to hurt Arthur's baby by not eating?" He asked.

Ariadne glared at the handsome Extractor as he handed her a plate of spaghetti and started eating.

"I think I still have the number for Mal's old doctor. She's very good. We liked her." Cobb said.

She watched as Cobb pulled an old fashioned address book out and found a number. He called and made an appointment for the Architect.

"Tomorrow will be preferable." He said confidently. "Full exam including sonogram."

Ariadne watched in wonder as he seemed to know more about baby doctors then she did. It occurred to her then that he was a father twice over. He had done all this before with Phillipa and then James.

"Alright. We have an appointment with Doctor Becton." Cobb said as she finished her dinner. She didn't realize how famished she was till she started eating good food.

The Extractor happy to see her eating.

~ Cobb went with her to see the famous Doctor Becton. A small blond woman who impressed Ariadne with how knowledgeable she was.

The two women spoke in privet before her exam. Doctor Becton listening to all of Ariadne's concerns.

"I delivered both of the Cobb children." Doctor Becton said with a smile. "It was so tragic what happened to Mal. I'm so glad to see he's found you."

"Oh no." Ariadne said feeling foolish.

"No. Cobb and I are not _together_. This isn't his baby." Ariadne said feeling panicked.

Doctor Becton looked at her in surprise.

"I was married a few months ago. My husband, Arthur, he died on our honeymoon in Brazil." She whispered. "This is_ his_ baby."

"I see." Doctor Becton said sadly. "Well, lets check on the little one." She said. Her smile picking back up.

~ Ariadne looked over the grainy sonogram photo Doctor Becton had printed out for her.

"Where is it?" She asked.

Cobb chuckled as he was fixing dinner. James and Phillipa were playing in the living room. He walked around to peer at the image that looked nothing like she thought it would. How could anyone see a baby in this picture?

"It's still early." Cobb assured her looking over the image. "See this? This mass right here?" He asked showing her a thing that in no way resembled a baby.

"That's him." He said with a smile.

"Or her." Ariadne said.

"Or her." Cobb conceded with a small laugh.

~ She helped the Extractor set the table. The children coming to dinner and were glad the Architect was there. Ariadne was happy to be surrounded by other people again. Cobb's family filling some void Arthur had left.

She felt so grateful to Cobb as they ate dinner, washed the dishes and made sure James and Phillipa were put to bed.

~ "I think James will stay down." Cobb said closing his son's door quietly. He and Ariadne were out in the hallway. Night had fallen and they spoke in whispers now.

"Thank you, Cobb." She softly so as not to wake the kids.

The Extractor looked at her in surprise.

"For everything." She added as she tried not to cry.

~ Later, she didn't know how it happened. Cobb had been hugging her. Then his lips were caressing hers. She was in his strong, capable arms. Her body molding to his as their breath mingled and her skin yearned to make contact with his.


	2. Chapter 2

The Third Level

2.

~ Ariadne woke up alone in her small guest room.

After her heated kiss with Cobb, she was left almost breathless. The handsome Extractor breathing hard as he held her slight body close to him. She could feel his heart beating through his chest, their bodies were so close. His cologne reaching her, making her feel weak and helpless to his advances.

"I'm sorry." He panted but didn't release her.

"Cobb." She said in a scared voice. She was suddenly very frightened. As if Arthur's wrath was about to rise up and destroy them for what they had done.

"I'm so sorry." He breathed as she could feel his arms relax around her.

She had to shift her body free of him. It felt wrong to be in this hallway with Cobb just now. With those fine eyes of his looking over her. Her spirits weakening to the thought of his lips on hers again.

She put a hand to her lips. She could still feel Cobb's kiss there. Still feel his lips, his facial hair. His warm, sweet breath.

"Ariadne?" He called back as she ducked into her room and locked the door.

~ In the bright morning, that night seemed very far away. As if she had dreamed it somehow.

Cobb was in the kitchen with the kids. Getting them ready for school as they ate breakfast and he packed their lunches.

"Good morning." He called to her brightly. They kept their conversations revolving around the children and what they wanted to talk about. James hugging her. His face just like Cobb's.

~ "I want to talk about what happened last night." He said when the school bus picked the kids up and they had the house to themselves again. No young ones around to divert attention from the real issue.

"Nothing to talk about." She said sadly.

"Yes there is." He said sharply.

She looked up at him. Trying not to cry.

"Ariadne, I've been alone a long time now. I would never want to betray Arthur. I know he just died, but if Arthur hadn't pursued you, I would have." He said boldly.

Ariadne looked up at him and felt herself stop breathing.

"I think I should move out." She said. She couldn't stay here. Not like this. Not with Cobb declaring he wanted her.

"I don't want you to move out." He said. His eyes so sad and haunted. Like they were when Mal was tormenting him. "You have the baby to think of." He said reaching out a hand to her. His hand wanting, itching, to go to her abdomen.

"Cobb, my husband just died." She wanted to cry. She felt so guilty at the thought of being unfaithful to Arthur with Cobb.

"I know. I will take as long as you need." Cobb promised. "He was my best friend." Cobb said looking at his hands.

"Cobb, we shouldn't do this. Last night was a mistake." She said not looking at him. Trying to ignore the way his hands were snaking over hers. The feel of his warm, strong fingers covering her hands and taking them.

"Ariadne." He whispered. "Please, just stay here. Arthur is dead. Were alive. He would want you to move on."

~ It took a long time for Ariadne to find a new place. She had decided to give up her old apartment. Too many memories. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of Arthur. The life they had so briefly shared.

Her old place was too small for the baby that was due in just a few more months and she knew she had to find something more suitable.

~ "Ariadne, there is nothing in your price range that is decent." Cobb complained as she was looking through the apartment listings.

"I'm sure I can find something." She said as Cobb cooked dinner. For a man, he was a remarkable cook. It was enjoyable for him and he always had a nice dinner for her every night.

"Why can't you just stay here?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

"You know why, Cobb." She told him coldly.

He cast those fine eyes of his downward.

"I said I was sorry. I want you and the baby here." He told her. She could tell he was deeply frustrated.

"I know." She whispered.

"Have I tried anything since you told me not to?" He asked.

"No." She conceded. "No, you haven't."

"I wont either. Not unless you want me to." Cobb said moving to her. Instinctively, she stepped away.

"Cobb, please." She said as his hands reached hers.

"Arthur would want you to move on. Mal would want me to move on." He breathed and suddenly she was in his arms again. His lips dancing with hers as she was melting in his embrace.

His kiss felt wonderful. His lips comforting and strong as she felt his hands on her hips.

"Dom." She panted as he broke away from her.

"Stay with me." He whispered. His voice soft and demanding.

She was nodding as his lips touched her again. His hands finding her belly.

"I want you to stay. I want to be a father to this baby." He whispered as she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "This child needs a father. It's what Arthur would want."

"Yes." She cried as she felt his fingers roam over her shirt front and touch the skin of her abdomen.

"Yes." she cried again. Nodding as he kissed her over and over again.

~ She spent the night in Cobb's bed. He kept his word. His hands never touching her in a way she didn't want. His body feeling warm and protective around hers as they woke up at the same time.

~ Cobb was smiling. Kissing her as daylight streamed though the windows.

"Good morning." he whispered. His eyes happy and light.

"Good morning." She whispered back.

She felt a smile creep over face. She blushed as Cobb's fingers were lacing through her hair. She suddenly felt very shy around Cobb. Never had she been like this with him before. She buried her face in her pillow and tried not to giggle as Cobb was kissing her shoulders.

~ It was strange how quickly time would pass when someone was happy. Her pregnancy was normal. Her baby growing as planed. Every check up was a successes as Cobb would join her in the exam room. Making plans for the birth.

Ariadne came home one day to find the Extractor had painted the nursery for her.

"I'm really glad it's a girl." He told her as she looked lovingly over the pink horses he had stenciled on the walls.

"Why?" She laughed.

"Girls always love their fathers." Cobb told her with a pleased little smile. He leaned over the ladder and kissed her.

~ Ariadne felt a sharp pain go off in her chest at the idea her child would never know Arthur. That Cobb had so easily stepped into the role of father that she barely had time to miss her husband.

She felt what could only be described as guilt over moving on so quickly.

~ James and Phillipa seemed accepting to their father's new relationship. They remembered Arthur, but never spoke of him. Never asking if it was his baby. Or why Ariadne was living with them.

Like their father, they possessed a calm demeanor that was so uncommon in children of that age.

~ That night, Ariadne dreamed of Arthur.

Cobb hadn't made any kind of sexual advances to her in the past few months. They had been sleeping together in the same bed, but Cobb seemed satisfied to allow their relationship to stay chaste for now.

She heard Cobb snoring and the noise roused her awake.

She froze when she heard a creaking outside their door. She stayed perfectly still as she watched the door knob turn and the door open. Heavy, graceful footsteps inviting themselves into their room.

She would know those foot steps anywhere. Even in the darkened bedroom, she could see the Point Man's body outlined by the pale light from the window.

Ariadne didn't even breath as Cobb slept on. Oblivious to their intruder.

Arthur watched the sleeping couple. His face cold and angry. He looked murderous.

"Cobb?" Ariadne cried softly. Tying to rouse the Extractor awake. The Point Man glaring at them with dark, unnatural eyes.

"Cobb?" She said louder as she could hear the intruder breathing hard in the dark night.

She nudged Cobb who slept on without waking. She felt her blood turn to ice right before Arthur attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Level

3.

~ "It's alright!" Cobb was saying as she woke up screaming.

"Arthur!" She cried. "_Please_, please don't!" She screamed as she could feel Cobb's hands on her. Trying to pull her out of the nightmare.

She had dreamed her husband had discovered her in bed with Cobb. That the Point Man had changed into some dark phantom and stalked her in the night. Waiting to take some horrible revenge on her.

"It's all right." Cobb was saying as she fell into his embrace. Her small body wrapping itself into his. Her growing belly fitting neatly into the embrace the Extractor offered.

"Ariadne, what happened?" Cobb asked.

"I dreamed... Arthur... that he found out. He found us, like this." She stammered realizing her sentences were broken and child like.

"Shh." Cobb was saying as he allowed her to burrow deep in his arms. "It's alright now. It was just a dream."

"He hurt me." She cried. "In the dream, he was so angry."

"It wasn't real." Cobb said running a hand over her head. His voice steady and calm.

"We can't do this." She whispered as she had calmed down. "It isn't right."

"Ariadne." Cobb said pulling her away from the safety of his arms. "Arthur is dead. He's gone and he would want you to move on."

"Not with you." Ariadne cried. "Not so soon. Our child will think you're her father."

"I _want_ to be her father." Cobb told her gently.

That handsome face of his drawing her back to him. His arms pulling her back to his body. A place that was warm, safe and free of pain.

"No." Ariadne said finding her strength. "Cobb, you know this isn't right. I appreciate everything you've done for me." She took a deep breath. "But I need to be on my own. Maybe after a little while... I don't know. Right now, it's too soon."

Cobb's face changed suddenly. She had never seen him angry. Had never seen him upset. She had seen him yell at members of the Team, but they were always quick burst of frustration that were never meant for her.

"So you want to leave me?" He growled. "You want to give me hope that you might love me? That my children might have a mother again, and now you want to leave me?"

She realized she wasn't breathing as Cobb's handsome face turned savage and angry.

"Cobb, please." She managed to say before he struck her. Her small body flipping out of the bed and landing hard on the floor. Her instincts telling her to protect her unborn baby from the wrath of the man she had trusted so much.

She heard the Extractor roll off the bed and come for her. She scurried away like a frightened mouse and tried to escape out of the bedroom. The shock at what just happened making her feel confused as she went into survival mode.

He caught her in swift, easy movement. His hands grabbing her hair.

"Cobb!" She screamed. "_Please!_ Please don't!"

With a fist full of her hair, he forced her to stand before shoving her, face first, into a wall. She tasted blood as she slid back to the floor.

"When Arthur made his move, I told him it was fine. He was my best friend even though you and I both knew we belonged together. Now, you push me away? Now that we can be together, you push me away?" He growled as she felt a hard blow to her back. The crazed Extractor had kicked her.

She wasn't even able to scream as he beat her. She made feeble attempts to get away as he punched her and pulled her hair. Part of her was afraid if she fought back he would hurt her more.

It wasn't until she felt him pull her to the floor and rip her night dress over her head, covering her bleeding face, that she knew what he planned to do.

"Tell me you love me." He growled as she could feel his hands tear off her panties. His hands holding hers down as her face was covered by her night dress. Blinding her from seeing her attacker.

"Cobb! Don't!" She cried.

"_Ariadne._" Arthur called in his calm, steady voice.

"Say it!" Cobb demanded. His voice so angry and she was afraid he would hit her again.

"Please! Please stop!" She cried again.

"Ariadne!" Arthur was saying louder and she could feel gentle hands on her as Cobb hit her again.

"_Ariadne, wake up. You're having a nightmare_." Arthur was saying as Cobb forced her legs open and she felt sick at the idea of what would happen next.

"Cobb! Please don't!" She cried softly. She could feel something gently shake her body.

"_Baby, wake up right now_." Arthur ordered her in that collected way that she liked to obey.

~ She opened her eyes and, suddenly, the demon of her attacker vanished. The faces of men she knew and trusted were staring at her. Eames looked surprised and worried. Cobb's handsome face looked younger and concerned for her as he asked if she was alright. That kind voice of his back as he and Eames were knelt before her. Satio and Yuseff stood behind them and looked uncomfortable. Not sure of what to do.

Ariadne could hear jet engines. She was on a plane. She started to remember she was on a plane with the Team and they were going to Paris. She looked right beside her and saw a welcomed face.

"Arthur!" She cried as she easily latched her arms around his neck.

The Point Man too surprised to speak and she started crying softly. Her arms wrapped around him and her body closer to his than it had ever been in the waking world.

"Hey, it's alright." Arthur was saying as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. Cobb and Eames standing up as their Architect, once so fearless, was weeping into their Point Man's chest.

"You just had a nightmare." Arthur was saying soothingly. As if she were a little girl afraid of monsters under her bed.

~ Embarrassment drove Ariadne to the large bathroom. Her Team members were all looking at her with scared faces. Like she might start screaming and crying again at any moment.

"She was saying my name." Cobb whispered to Arthur as they waited for her to come back out. "Saying Please don't, Cobb."

"I know." Arthur whispered back. It wasn't necessary for them to whisper. Ariadne couldn't hear them in the bathroom.

"What do you think her nightmare was about?" Cobb asked worriedly. "That I was hurting her?"

"I don't know. You know how crazy real dreams can be once you start taking the compound." Arthur said remembering his own vivid dream of the Architect in bed with him. His body still aroused with unresolved want for her.

"I don't dream anymore." Cobb confessed sadly.

The two men waited for Ariadne to come back out and tell them what had made her so upset.

"I better make sure she's alright." Arthur whispered.

~ Ariadne was washing her face. Her cheeks had been stained with shameful tears and she couldn't stop crying. She didn't want them to see her like this as she tried to collect herself.

She jumped at a soft knock.

"Ariadne?" Arthur said through the door. "Are you alright?"

She rushed to the door and unlocked it. Her mind confused and her body was on auto pilot as she unlocked the door and pulled the Point Man in with her.

~ Arthur wasn't expecting her to force him into the small bathroom with her. He was hoping she would be back to her normal self. That resolve and brightness he so admired back and she would only complain about the nightmare. Instead, he was greeted to the frightened creature who sought his arms and body close to hers.

Her small frame cuddling itself into his as he realized she was very upset.

"Ariadne." He said as he held her close. Grateful she had closed the door and they were alone. "Ariadne, your trembling, what happened?"

"It was so bad. The dream." She cried as he felt how easy it was to hold her.

Ariadne had let him know long ago, she wasn't interested in him romantically. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend and he felt slightly embarrassed to have stolen a kiss during the Fisher inception. What he wanted more then anything was to hold her, just like he was doing now.

"Tell me what happened." Arthur whispered as the smell of her shampoo reached him. His body waking up to the feel and smell of her.

"No." She cried softly.

Arthur sighed.

"Cobb thinks you're mad at him. In your dream, did he hurt you?" Arthur asked gently.

"Yes. But that's not why I'm upset." She said sniffling.

he pulled out a white handkerchief and gave it to her.

Her lovely eyes were red and puffy as he cradled her closer to him.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

She seemed afraid to speak for a long time.

"Ariadne?" He asked. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real." he told her.

"I dreamed you died." She said and a soft whisper and then started crying again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Third Level

4.

~ Arthur held her as she finally managed to puller herself together. He felt a certain rush of pride. Ariadne would be upset if he died. She was crying her eyes out over just a _dream_ where he had died.

He did nothing to fight the smile that crept onto his lips. A male pride that this pretty girl would cry her heart out if she lost him.

"Ariadne." He said soothingly. "I'm not going to die." He told her as confidently as he could. "You know better." He said teasingly.

She was nodding and sniffling.

"I know. I was just so upset." She said looking a little more relived now that she had cried on his shoulder.

"It was only a dream. You remember me telling you about the compound affecting your natural dreams?" He asked gently as he took his handkerchief back and gently dried her eyes for her.

She nodded and allowed him to dab at her tears with his handkerchief. The Architect was normally too independent to allow such things. But just now, he was glad she was letting him baby her a little.

"It just felt so real." She whispered.

"How did it happen?" Arthur asked. "Did Cobb kill me?" He laughed.

~ Ariadne breathed out a laugh as the Point Man's face bloomed into a boyish grin. Her dream of Cobb's assault fading away from her mind. The whole idea of Cobb hurting her was ridiculous. The Extractor had never even raised his voice to her or any woman. He could never hurt her.

"Cuz you know, I could take him." Arthur teased her putting up his arms as if in a fight. That bright, impish smile on his face.

She laughed then.

"No, you died of blood poisoning. We were zip lining in Brazil and you cut your leg." She told him. She felt better with Arthur there. The Point Man was always such a comfort to her.

"What were we doing in Brazil?" He laughed.

"We were on our honeymoon." She said before she could stop herself. She bit her lip hard and looked at the Point Man. She had said too much. Far too much.

Arthur's face was hard and clouded over with a fearful darkness. He seemed to be thinking.

She searched for words to say to take it all back.

"It was just a dream. Just a stupid... crazy dream." She told him hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"I know it was just a dream." Arthur said distractedly. His eyes looking at his shoes. His brow pulled down into a scowl. His hands going to his pockets as she stepped away from him.

"Arthur, I... it was..." She floundered.

"Because if we were on our honeymoon, I doubt we would be leaving the hotel very much." He said not taking his eyes off his shoes.

~ It felt like she was playing with a very sharp knife. If she did or said the wrong thing, she would regret it.

Arthur cast those hard eyes on her suddenly. Biting her with their forcefulness.

"Arthur." She stammered. "I think we should... I mean..."

She didn't protest or resist as he stepped closer to her and pulled her body into his. Those strong, deliberate hands of the Point Man were everything she had always imagined. She rose her face up to meet him. Her toes reaching upward to him as his lips met hers.

Oh, his kiss. She could have kicked herself for not giving into him before. The kiss at the hotel during the Fisher inception was nothing compared to this. The Point Man was so strong and forceful in what he wanted from her. His first kiss, the stolen one, was brief and almost polite. This one was intrusive, hot and demanding her to respond to him. His lips parting hers and his tongue invading her mouth in a way that made her helpless to him.

Perhaps a legal kiss wasn't as good as a stolen one, but the Architect found herself melting into the Point Man's arms. Her breath leaving her body as he held her up. Her body oddly limp and happy.

Her face felt hot and her lips felt rough and abused.

She was breathing hard as he finally let her lips go. All she wanted to do was have him kiss her again. Have her sit on the bathroom sink, his hands wandering over her body. Unzipping her pants, exploring her secret places. If he kept kissing her like that, she would grant him anything he wished.

"Arthur." She panted. The dream of them trapped in a snow storm racing back to her as she tried to focus on what was real and what was just a dream.

~ Arthur knew he had overstepped his bounds. He couldn't help himself. Her lips had been crying out for him to kiss her from the moment she woke up from that nightmare. He wasn't going to waste another second being polite or just a friend.

During the Fisher inception, she had not noticed his subtle flirtations. She was all work and no play. Most of the time, he was to. But there was something different about Ariadne. The fact she didn't seem to want him, didn't act like a silly girl, intrigued him all the more. Made him desire her like he never would have thought possible.

He found himself boldly making a move on that second level. The knowledge that they could fail in the mission and land in Limbo made him act with heedless abandonment. Made her see the Point Man as a man who wanted her. Not just a Team member.

"Arthur." She mewed in that soft little voice that made his need spark into life.

She looked up at him with those large eyes of hers. His hands going to her hair and her fingers walked spider like up his neck tie. Her gaze trying to stay on the fabric of his suit and not on his face.

_"We will be preparing to land in London soon."_ The pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. Breaking the spell of the potential loves in their hiding place.

_"Please take your seats, fasten your seat belts and return your trays to their folded position."_

"London?" Ariadne said. She lacked the breath to say more.

"Plane was diverted while you were sleeping. Bad weather." Arthur explained as they kept their eyes on each other.

She nodded and neither one of them moved.

"We should go back to our seats." He whispered.

The gravity of their moment still so heavy.

"No, I want to stay here." She said. Her voice like a spoiled child. Her fingers lacing over his tie. Wanting to pull him down to her again.

"I know." He whispered. "So do I." He said honestly.

He couldn't allow her to kiss him. If he did, he would be lost to her spell. He would drown in his own lust for her and never resurface.

He briefly thought of Hylas with the water nymphs. A man who happily let himself be pulled away from everything he knew in life for the love of such beauty as was before him now.

"We have to go back to our seats." He whispered as he pried her hands off him.

"No." She said in a childish tone. He big eyes looking mutinous.

He kissed her lips as softly as he could and was thankful he was able to keep his mind and body together.

"Come on." He whispered as he took her hand. "Lets go back to our seats."

~ She wanted to stay with Arthur in their secret hide away. She didn't want to go back among other people. Even if it was the secluded first class cabin.

Still, she allowed Arthur to take her back to her seat. Her hands itching to touch him.

What had gotten into her? Suddenly, she wanted him. Wanted his hands on her again. Wanted to touch his suit. Feel the fabric. Wanted to put her hands on his lean body. Wanted him to hold her down and kiss her.

'_Behave yourself!_' She hissed at her own perverted thoughts as she remembered the dream she had before. Where she and Arthur were snowed in and he spanked her in front of a warm fire. His large hands hitting her bottom and her flesh rippling with excitement.

"Ariadne?" Cobb's voice broke into her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said as the plane hit a little turbulence and Arthur neatly caught her before she fell.

She couldn't think strait as the Point Man sat her back in her comfy seat. His long arms and fingers artfully snapping her seat belt for her. Tightening the strap a little tighter then needed.

'_Don't think about that!_' She thought before her mind could race into scenarios of Arthur strapping her down. Her blood prickling with excitement at the idea.

She watched Arthur buckle his own seat belt as the plane hit another air pocket. Jerking the cabin around as the pilot warned of more turbulence.

Instinctively, her fingers grazed over his hand.

Sensing her need, the Point Man turned his own hand. Opening his palm and catching her soft fingers.

She nodded her gratitude as they braced themselves for a rough landing.

**~ END ~**

**The EVIL ONE strikes again! OH AngelOfTheMorning1978, why must you be so evil? WHY? **

**Don't worry you SPOILED, SPOILED, SPOILED kids! I will update this story very soon with some kinky erotica. I'm not THAT evil. LOL. **


End file.
